A little hope
by WritersBlock26
Summary: Yes another the characters read the book (the epilogue) What i think would happen to inspire the people who died for harry to well die for Harry


It was all quite on the street nothing suspicious or strange happening while at least it wasn't until a man who look like he could be 90 appeared out of thin air in the middle of the road, now any normal person would worry the man's sanity had long disappeared what with the robes that looked like it belonged on a movie set and the fact that he was waving a stick about muttering incoherent phrases, yes indeed any normal person would think Albus Dumbledore was a many that had lost his mind long before he found it but then again no normal person need know Albus for he walked swiftly into the building that had only just shown up and vanished from sight of any prying eyes.

It was a normal day in the order headquarters currently located at 2 grimmauld place which was the secret headquarters of the order of the phoenix most of the members were there for the current debriefing on the recent attack against Arthur Weasley in the department of mysteries and the fact that harry seemed to be receiving visions from Voldemort many were starting to worry at the increase in Voldemort's activity and were worried that the war would come sooner than they had planned for that's if one could plan for a war thought Albus worried, all of them were gathered in the kitchen around the I took a seat at the top of the table I was trying to calm down the collective argument going on not that It was working.

"He's preparing for war and building an army and what are we doing putting all our hopes in a 15 year old boy Albus this is ridiculous he can barley handle his hormone let alone a war" sneered Snape in a acidic voice.

"Shut it you great bat that's my godson you're talking about" Sirius reply came fast always one to defend those he loves.

"Calm down Sirius" Molly said with barley veiled anger.

"I have to say I agree with Severus on this one it seems that we're putting a lot of faith in a child" Alastair Moody said and there were a lot of nods of assent that went around the room upsetting me more then I let on the had such little faith.

"The prophesy clearly states that it must be Harry to defeat voldemort "Albus said trying to instill some trust into the group for their hero harry who would defeat voldemort of that he was sure

"A prophesy only two of you have heard how can we know for sure" This coming from Kingsley

"Beside whether or not he can or can't do doesn't matter don't you think asking a child to fight you-know-who is horrible he would be risking his life and he's not even of age " Molly stated her love for harry shining through as did her anger and disgust also clearly shown in one statement Arthur nodded his agreement

Albus could see this argument escalating quickly and wished for some way to settle it "please calm down and trust my judgment" many looked sheepish at this statement but they still believed in there points

"I have lost many in this war Albus I don't think I can survive loosing anymore" this coming from Sirius revering to James his brother in all but blood

"If I lose harry to this war ill never recover and you know that harry does not deserve this kind of destiny" his statement brought the picture of a innocent harry to the front of everyone's mind Albus grew sad at the thought of his favorite pupil having to go through this war and being the one to fight Voldemort whenever he thought about it his twinkle in his eyes dimmed just a bit.

"We cannot lose this war Albus" Severus sneered again he knew that but the only way to win was with harry

"I wish there was some way to ease your fears but I do not know the future" as he said it there was a load bang that sounded outside the front door all the occupants in the room went for their wands at the same time Albus swore he heard Moody mutter something akin to Constant vigilance as they slowly made their way to the front door Alastair leading the charge he slowly opened the door ready for battle to find a package on the porch steps Moody performed a few basic spells to test if it was safe to carry after being assured that it was he carried it into the kitchen while everyone crowded around it.

"So what is it?" questioned Remus Lupin

"I don't know but let Severus test it for any curses "as this was happening many were speculating what it could be when snape had given the nod that it was safe Moody let the package unravel at the top there was a note addressed to the order and underneath was a couple of pages the first one having the title 19 years later I picked up the note to read it out loud

"I know you have no reason to trust this note

But just know that the pages are from a set of

Books that Pertain to you and harry potter

They tell you the future well they tell you Harry's future

I thought that with all of you worrying that this might

Ease your fears I know you don't have to believe this but

Please read them and try to gain joy from these pages

From a friend" Albus intoned in a grand voice.

"Well go on then read it" Sirius said in an excited tone

"We don't know who sent it it's probably a lie" this came from Arthur

"The person said we didn't have to believe it just that we had to read it "said Tonks in a happy voice but cautious at the same time

"Okay fine we read it I mean why would this person lie "said Remus and getting an agreeing nod from Sirius

"It's from the future am I the only one befuddled by that "said Albus

"Stranger things have happened "Moody commented

"Okay Albus I will read" Molly said making it sound more like a command rather than asking permission."19 years later" she started but had to pause while everyone took a seat and prepared for the reading.

"**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm."**

"Okay so it seems that this family is on its way to platform 9 and 3 quarters I'm assuming given the note that its Harry's family" Snape stated with a look of contempt on his face Molly continued ignoring him.

"**It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

"**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go**_**now**_**!"**

"His daughters name is lily after his mum" Sirius said with a sad gleam in his eyes

"No Sirius after his bloody bird" snape remarked dryly causing anger to spark in half the occupants in the room he didn't have much friends in here I noted sadly not that he tried to make many friends he had a very off-putting personality at first glance.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"Albus he named his son after you" said Minerva pride in her headmaster apparent at this new I was unexplainably tearful and happy at the same time to think harry thought that much of me meant more than any title I had earned in my many years

"I see, I'm glad that he thought me worthy of such an honor but continue reading Molly we still don't know if we should trust this or not". Many realized then that this was still a unknown package.

"**I**_**won't**_**! I**_**won't**_**be in Slytherin!"**

"**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"apparently he supposedly named his son after his father does that family only have a set list of names that they just reuse or are all potters only capable of spelling short words" Snape commented snidely Sirius jumped up and Remus just growled

"Don't be jealous Snivellus green might make you uglier than you already are would explain why you only wear black"

"Stop it your acting like children" snapped Molly and continued reading.

"**I only said he**_**might**_**be," said James, grinning at his****younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He **_**might**_**be in Slyth —"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

"Oh Arthur he married Ginny he really is our son then can you believe it I always thought they were perfect for each other" Arthur was now outright smiling along with his overjoyed wife.

"**You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"**Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

"**Not**_**every**_**day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

"**We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

"**And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward,****gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

"**Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"**We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. …**

"Oh well Percy's still alive" said molly gratefully

"Molly we don't even know if this is real or not" I said but even I was getting hopeful if this was real then at least Hogwarts survived the war.

"**I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

"**Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"**Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

"**No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

"**As a matter of fact, I**_**did**_**Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

"They got together and they had kids Arthur oh this is just what I wished for I have so many grandchildren if his is real" she said practically bursting with happiness, which seemed to be contagious.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

"**If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"_**Ron**_**!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"**He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

"**Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

"**So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

"How could Ron do that causing such a silly rivalry" no one seemed to want to contradict molly on the silliness of the rivalry.

"**Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

"Well it looked as he married his mother" this coming from Moody many giggled at that.

"**You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get**_**too**_**friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

"He is not wrong" many laughed except molly

"Arthur you will do no such thing!"Came the quick retort that had Arthur rethinking his earlier statement

"Of course not Molly wobbles "she blushed at the nickname

"**Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

"**Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing?**_**Snogging Victoire!"**_

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

"_**Our**___**Teddy!**_**Teddy Lupin**_**! Snogging**_**our**_**Victoire!**_**Our**_** cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing —"**

"Remus you have a son!" "I have a son I can't believe it" all of this was said at once and the entire kitchen table was talking loudly trying to ask their own questions Remus all the while looking scared at the sound of being a father.

"Who's his mom?" asked Tonks looking disappointed and hopeful at the same time

"While if everyone would stop shouting and let me read we might find out!" Molly all but screamed everyone let her continue as to not invoke her wrath.

"**You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are**_**so**_**like Ron —"**

"— **and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's**_**snogging**_**her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"**Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would**_**really**_**be part of the family then!"**

"**He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

"We must really be close with harry to visit him that often"

"While of course we must spend most of our time together with arry and all the kids" Sirius stated happily

"**Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al — Teddy could have my room!"**

"**No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

"**It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."**

"**Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

"**Mum! I can't give a professor**_**love**_**!"**

"That dunderhead became a professor! Hogwarts must be desperate." Snape sneered

"Oh Snivellus of course they are they hired you didn't they" much laughter followed that statement

"No no more fighting lets finish this already" McGonagall and gestured to Molly to continue

"**But you**_**know**_**Neville —"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

"**Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him**_**love. …**_**"**

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

"**See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

"**I thought they were invisible?**_**You said they were invisible**_**!"**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

"**Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.**

"**See you at Christmas."**

"**Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"**What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

"Please a potter in Slytherin impossible it only takes the best"

"Strange enough my argument was that potters breed the best no slytherins in that bunch" Remus commented smugly

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

"**Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"WHAT! Now we know its fake there's no way my godson would name his son after that slimy git!" agreement moved around the room in a wave of laughter

"They hate each other there's know way this could happen!" Remus said smiling

"Is this some person's idea of a joke I'm not amused" Snape said sneering

"You're not amused I think this is bloody hilarious" Moody said between fits a laughter

"I tend to agree with Moody on this one Severus" I said suppressing the urge to laugh with most of the room I understood even though Severus was mean to most in general he was a good man and I do believe that at the end of the war many will find this out I wonder if that's what happened and harry decided to honor him.

"Well at least we know that this is now a fake"

"Do we know that though?"

"Well of course does it look like me and potter are on speaking terms let alone his child being named after me!"

"I want to finish and then we can decide whether or not to trust this" Molly said then started to read

"_**But just say**_**—"**

"— **Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

"**Really?"**

"**It did for me," said Harry.**

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

"**Why are they all**_**staring**_**?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

"**Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."**

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. …**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

"**He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

"**I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

"Okay so that was the end of the thing?" Tonks questioned

"Yes it was, what do you all think of it is it real or not" Molly asked the room

"Well I don't think so it seems a bit farfetched doesn't it" Severus stated

"How so" asked McGonagall

"Well I think it's obvious that the thing implied that voldemort had been defeated" Albus said happily

"Really where did you get that?" Remus inquired

"Well he said that his scar hadn't pained in years and that all was well and considering the fact that the scar is linked to voldemort I took it to mean that voldemort was gone" Albus explained

"I think you might be right and I don't know whether that was real or not but I don't think it matters" Moody muttered

"Well of course it matters what if that's the future" Molly and Arthur questioned

"That doesn't change that in order to get there we have to fight now" Moody's statement brought everyone in the room back to the fact that currently voldemort was still alive.

"So you're saying its irrelevant?" Sirius asked imploringly

"I would say so do any of you disagree and believe that what's in there could help us stop voldemort" no one could say that it did.

"I guess not so what do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing I say we get back to the problems at hand, do you agree?"

I just nodded my head and let them go back to talking about Arthurs attack and Harry's vision the pages were soon pushed to the back of everyone's mind as the unanimous decision was that right now it was useless and they weren't even sure if it was real, I wasn't sure if it was real but I hoped it was the future depicted was one I could fight for one I could die for although not many believed the pages I got my wish no one questioned whether or not harry was the right one and at the end of the meeting everyone left feeling a little more hopeful than they arrived.


End file.
